FRIENDS FOREVER
by Giselle Reigns
Summary: Seth, Dean and Roman do hilarious stuffs as they cook a dinner for Seth's sister.. A shield one shot. lots of fun and joy... please do enjoy..


**~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S FOREVER** ~

 _ **A/N:-**_ **Hey guys! I'm back with a one shot for you all.. I know I'm not**

 **very good writer but I think I'm not a bad writer too.. Anyways**

 **I'm not going to waste all your precious time with my never**

 **ending speech.. Enjoy n please don't forget to review...**

 **(A SHIELD ONE-SHOT)**

" yeah.. I'm good.. what!? umm.. Yeah alright.. Yeah.. Okay. Alright! Call you back, bye" Colby hung up the call and sighed heavily.

He tossed his cell phone on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch beside Jon. He again left an exasperated sigh which made Jon and Joe look

At him.

" what's up man? You okay?" Jon asked

Colby turned towards his best friend and sighed sadly.

"I'm not okay, jon. I'm in a huge trouble.." Colby whined.

" what happened this time? Did you get suspended by Paul, for not signing autographs for the fans?" Jon joked as he looked over to Joe, who left out a chuckle.

Colby punched Jon's arm slightly

" Shut up, dipshit! Its not funny!" Colby snapped

"Then what's the matter? You look really worried." Joe asked.

"I don't know Joe, I'm in a huge trouble. My sister, Cassy is coming to visit us. She said she will be coming with her friend and she demanded me to cook them a nice dinner!" Colby revealed woefuly.

" oh. when is your sister coming?" Jon asked with an eyebrow raised.

" Tonight at 7." He replied.

" ohhh.. Poor Colby. you need to hurry up. You have less time." Jon said as he sipped on his coke.

Suddenly, Colby moved closer to Jon and held his palms.

" Jon please help me. I don't know to cook. I need your help. Please Jon.. "

Colby begged.

Jon jumped out of the couch, taking his hands away from Colby.

" hey buttmunch! Are you crazy? I don't know to cook. How can I help you? I'm sorry Colby, I can't help. " Jon yelled

Jon, Joe , please help me... I'll be screwed, if I don't cook a dinner. She will be disappointed. I don't want to make her sad, guys please..." Colby whined almost crying.

Joe sighed and went over to sit beside Colby. He rubbed his back soothingly.

" alright man, we will help you. Don't cry like a kid. Stop it for now. " Joe said.

Jon sighed and then went over to his friends. He sat on the other side of the couch beside Colby.

" I'm sorry man, I mustn't have hurted you like that. Well whatever, we will help you to cook a dinner for your sister. " Jon told him.

Colby's face lit into a huge grin and he bearhugged both of his best friends, his brothers.

" Oh my god.. Colby! don't get so so giddy! What are your plans for the menu, huh?" Joe asked.

" oh yeah, point. " Colby snapped.

" what if we order some pizza and serve?" Jon asked.

" that wouldn't work. We need to cook something for her on our own." Colby told them.

" how about grilled chicken and soup with salad?A chocolate mousse for the dessert?" Joe shared his opinion.

" Wow! sounds great!" Colby chimed excitedly.

" whoa whoa whoa.. wait a minute! How do we prepare it? Huh?" Jon snaped.

He stared at Joe and colby, who sat there without uttering a word.

" wow! Niether of you know how to prepare it! Great! Now what will we do?"

Jon asked furiously.

"Maybe we could surf on the internet for their recipes and try them out." Colby suggested.

Jon huffed.

" come on, jon. We gotta do something for this. We have to help him. Let's give it a try. It might be worthy." Joe told Jon.

Jon sighed.

" fine! Let's go shopping. Don't think so we have enough groceries for the dinner. " Jon said and walked inside his room to get the wallet.

" finally he agreed. Thank god." Colby mumbled.

Joe and Colby shared a content smile together and went to get their wallets.

Couple of hours later, the trio came back with all their shopping stuffs. They placed the stuff on the kitchen counter and began to sort the ingridients.

Joe grabbed his laptop and surfed on the recipies of the dinner they selected.

" Guys, these recipies are not too difficult and i think we can do it." Joe said as he showed his laptop to his friends.

Colby and Jon studied the recipies carefully along with Joe.

" alright guys, let's get started. We don't have much time to waste. Buck up!" Colby stated excitedly.

" there you go with his let's get started. " Jon said.

The trio began working in the kitchen. They chopped veggies n diced meat. Jon was busy preparing for the dessert as he found it was easy.

"Ewww.. Joe! you've over salted the soup. Its gross!" Colby snapped as he tasted a bit of soup.

Joe gave him a death glare. Then said.

" not my problem. You know I don't know to cook. So stop makin complaints "

" yeah whatever. " Colby rolled his.

After hours of cooking and fighting, they finally managed to prepare a nice dinner.

They set the dinner table beautifully and presented their food neatly.

" thanks guys! Without you i guys i wouldn't have done all these. Thanks. " Colby thanked.

He let out a content sigh.

" its cool man. That's what friends are for." Jon told the two toned man as he ruffled his hair.

" Jon's right, dipshit. We are a family. We are brothers and we are friends forever..." Joe said.

The trio left out a chuckle n bearhugged each other.

 **~ END~**

 _ **Reviews please... Eagerly waiting...**_


End file.
